Within the Handle
by Polaricey123
Summary: FiXScrapper ScrapperXFi Fiapper? Scri? Fi wonders why Hylia gave her emotions, but learns their use when trapped in the bottom of a lava pit. Warning: Skyward Sword Spoilers, don't read if you don't want things to be spoiled. Enjoy!


_**Within the Handle**_

_By Polaricey123_

*Flashback*

_"Look at them, Fi. Look at the protectors of the Triforce as they scramble to and fro in preparation for their yearly ceremony."_

_The blue sword spirit casted her gaze down upon the small chunk of earth still floating in the sky. She said nothing as Hylia, the goddess herself, folded her arms across her chest. She had shrunken herself so she would be able to communicate better with her newest gift for the hero._

_"That red-haired boy...what is he doing?" Asked the younger servant._

_Hylia peered at the boy's face. "He's blushing. You see that girl with the strange clothing and the bright blue eyes?"_

_"The girl pointing disapprovingly at him? Is that not the child holding part of your soul, Your Grace?"_

_"Indeed it is." She confirmed. "The boy clearly likes her and is blushing in embarassment from being scolded by her."_

_"'Likes her', Your Grace?"_

_"Yes. There are many emotions that dwell within biological lifeforms, Fi. There are chemicals that trigger these emotions, and you are capable of sensing each one. It was made so in order for you to fully understand your master. Love is one of these emotions, triggered by chemicals that affect the brain and heart," she explained. She then pointed at the boy behind the girl. "You see that child with the golden hair standing behind the girl?"_

_She didn't need an answer, for she had sent Fi into the boy's dreams many times to familiarize him with her appearance. She did so in order for him to think curiously of her when the time would come for her to lead him to the sword she resided in, the drawing of which would spark the beginning of his perilous journey._

_"That boy's name is Link. In time, you will know him as Master Link."_

_The two of them peered down at the boy from the heavens. The divine Goddess had called Fi to a secret meeting in order to evaluate her functions and make sure she was fully adorned to be the hero's servant before he set out on his quest._

_"Your Grace...at the risk of having my life mechanisms disabled for crossing my creator...may I ask a few questions pertaining to your decisions?"_

_Her golden eyes remained locked onto the girl as she leaped off of the platform and was carried away by her azure-feathered partner. "Of course, Fi. As long as you are going to be of use to the child of fate, you may absorb as much knowledge from me as possible before introducing him to his mission. Ask me anything."_

_The aqua colored sword spirit turned her gaze back to the boy. "As you know, I was once a robot from the Lanayru Desert. Unlike the others, I served no purpose due to having no working labor mechanisms and abilities. I was scrap metal. Why, pray tell, did you choose me, a waste of life, to act as the boy's servant?"_

_The Goddess pursed her lips as she watched the red-haired boy shove a younger student against a wall and start waving a finger threatningly at him. "Because I knew you'd be best for it. You serve a purpose no other robot can; you can glean information and offer unwavering loyalty to anyone deemed worthy to be your master, Fi. Your talents go beyond your abilities to function as a construction robot of the past, you're needed in the future. Though you lack the ability to lift objects and fight with physical strength, your intellect and mentality are your strongest points." She turned so she could look the young sword spirit in her emotionless eyes. "I chose you, Fi, because your strength rests not within your arms, but within your mind." With that, she laid one of her hands upon the other female's forehead._

_Still no emotion present within her, Fi remained motionless as her creator pressed two digits against her temple. Almost in a whisper, she said, "You're very kind, Your Grace. I feel honored to be chosen to serve a being as divine and benevolent as yourself."_

_Hylia smiled contendedly as she returned her gaze to the floating rock below them. "Despite our attempts to halt his actions, your counterpart, Ghirahim, still seeks the spirit maiden. His intentions are clear and his determination is as unbreakable as the child's, but hope still endures. If the boy and the girl follow their proper destinies laid before them, all will turn out well."_

_A third being stood next to the Goddess and sword spirit. Without turning to look at the second servant within the room, Hylia spoke to her with a calm tone. "Did you try to signal her, Impa?"_

_The elderly woman nodded, her gentle voice resting comfortably within their ears. "Indeed I did. Twice today, actually. I believe she hears it, but is incredulous to my call. She has grown up believing there is nothing beneath that barrier of clouds."_

_Hylia's brow furrowed in concentration. "Oh dear... I sense that our plans might need to be set in motion a bit earlier than anticipated."_

_The three of them watched as Ghirahim created a few tornadoes to test the strength of the one he intended to use to capture Zelda._

_The elderly woman sighed. "That boy certainly is persistent. Your orders, Your Grace?"_

_Said Goddess's golden eyes trailed back to the children and witnessed the boy jump from her statue. "The girl will want to go out to the sky in a few moments. No doubt that's when he'll strike." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, then turned to Impa. "Return to the Sealed Grounds, my dear. The girl shall be delivered to you momentarily. You know what must be done from there."_

_"Indeed," replied the other while waving her pendulum back and forth. A white light shrouded her and she vanished in a series of small white orbs. The Goddess turned to her second servant. "I believe it would be wise for you to start your journey with our hero, young Fi."_

_The girl stared at her master as he and the girl flew away from their isle. "But Your Grace, I still know very little about the concept of emotions."_

_Her creator grinned. "Emotions are better felt than explained, Fi. I am sure you will feel each of them throughout your time served with your master. Though you may not feel them at first, I have readjusted your sensors to feel them. You and another will be the only mechanic life forms capable of feeling emotions. But...I am afraid the time has also come for me to transfer my entire soul into the girl while she is unconscious, so this will be our last meeting together."_

_"But...what if I am unable to fulfill my purpose?"_

_Hylia stared at the children as they were tossed about in the tornado. "Use statistics, Fi. Give percentages if you are not fully sure about something being correct. Even the most omniscient person in the world is not completely sure about things at times."_

_"But Your Grace, what if I cannot fulfill my purpose?" Repeated the other._

_The Goddess stated one last thing before vanishing in a series of golden orbs: "That's why I chose you, Fi. Because you __**can**__."_

*End Flashback*

Her creator had been right when she said that emotions are better felt than explained. Right now the cobalt servant was feeling an emotion she theorized as 'fear' as she remained stationed within the handle of the sword. The sacred blade was resting in the bottom of a pool of lava within Eldin Valcano, and a feeling of dread and helplessness crept into the nerves of the young spirit as she gazed about the stripes of the handle, which allowed her to see outside. The only thing she saw was red.

The blade was infused with Her Grace's magic which emanated from Fi, so it couldn't be damaged in any way. Still, the girl feared leaving the handle in case the magma caused damage to her, though it was highly unlikely to. If the sword couldn't be damaged from the molten liquid, neither could she. She still didn't want to take those chances.

Her worst fears had been realized only an hour ago; the eruption that occured while Link was descending from the sky caused him to hit into the side of the volcano and pass out. While he was out, the moblins removed his gear and spread most of it out among the path to the summit. When Ghirahim was given the sword that Fi rested in, he saw it as a future threat and discarded it into a nearby magma pool, where it now laid.

Fi had been contemplaing what to do. She was afraid to test and see if she could survive in lava, not that she'd be able to lift the sword if she could. Her lack of physical strength was the very reason she was a sword spirit! She thought about calling the helper robot, Scrapper, but was hesitant about it. Even if he could lift the sword, she worried about harming the poor thing by directing it into the molten magma. She already knew that Scrapper was the second mechanical being capable of feeling emotions, just as Her Grace had said, and didn't want to cause any harm to him.

This slightly confused the robotic girl. Though Scrapper's primary function was to be able to carry anything, she was afraid of him performing that same task in this dire situation. She recalled the many Lanayru Desert robots that were scrapped, melted, and recycled due to having insufficient functions, yet she herself was freed from that process by Her Grace. If Scrapper was incapable of withstanding the intensity of burning magma, he would skip over being scrapped and only become melted.

Though she feared that she would be too if she tried to leave the blade, the sword spirit thought of her existance as having a different, more primarily important, function than the other robot. She knew she would have to be of use to Link in the future, whereas the smaller robot has pretty much served each of his primary functions at this point. Surely he would be happy to end his life mechanisms performing a task that benefitted herself, however selfish that might sound.

A small feeling of certain dread and guilt still lingering within her subconscious, she signalled for the robot from the sky. She was unable to see the skyward twinkle that occured from his appearance, but saw him arrive nearly an hour later.

"Mistress Fi! Mistress Fi? I've arrived! Zzzrt, A bit late due to the cloud barrier being rather stubborn, but I still arrived!"

She spoke to him telepathically. '_I am beneath the molten magmatic waves behind you. Do not leap into the lava unless you are certain you can withstand the heat, Scrapper._'

"Fweep! In the lava, you say? Bleep, zwiiiiink, how did you get there? And...where's Master Shortpants? Clank!"

'_He has been captured by the monsters of this island. They threw me in here to complicate our mission._'

The smaller robot would've smiled if he had the ability. "Tut, tut! So Master Shortpants fails once again. Bzzzt, he is very shameful."

'_Scrapper, listen carefully. I need you to lift my blade from the bottom of this pool, but only if you are able to survive in lava._' She put as much emphasis on the last part as possible.

Scrapper floated above the source of the telekinetic waves and peered through the lava. "Bzzt, I see the blade you are referring to. I doubt I can survive heat of this extremity, but I'm willing to dive in if it will help Mistress Fi, zwiiiiiink!"

The sword spirit felt her heart race in surprise at what he said. '_Wait, Scrapper no!_'

Too late. The small robot dove into the lava pool and grabbed the handle of the sword. Within seconds, both he and the sword were on the charred ground of the cave. Fi emerged from the handle of the blade and flew over to the small robot on the floor. She kneeled down next to him and held him, inspecting the damage caused from his heroic, yet incredibly stupid, action.

His entire body was black from being burnt. Many of his wires were fried, if not detatched. Sparks shot from his small figure, not that electricity could harm the robotic female holding him. His one functioning robotic eye gazed up at her in pain, yet happiness.

"M-Mistress...F-Fi...is pleased...r-right?"

A strong, unpleasant feeling washed over her as she gazed at the withered body of the machine that gave up his life functions for her. She had thought of his life as insignificant compared to her own a few moments ago, but now felt as though, if anything, it was three times more important. One of her long sleeves slid down her arm as she brought a hand up to the small robot's face. She gently stroked the side of it as her emotionless eyes surveyed him over and over again. Scrapper said nothing, but brought a hand up to hold and squeeze hers tenderly. She never knew that harming him would bring this much pity and despair in her heart, and was completely unaware that her creator had even functioned her to feel such sadness.

"Mistress Fi is only pleased when she is with Scrapper," she said gently. Her eyes, for once, squeezed shut and two tears dripped from their corners. She turned her head sharply so the fluid wouldn't cause any more damage to the smaller robot's circuitry. After she wiped away a few more tears, which she was surprised she was capable of producing, she turned her attention back to the suffering robot in her arms, who gazed up lovingly at her.

"I t-told you to only enter the p-pool if you were _sure_ you could s-stand the heat," she stammered.

"I panicked. I was afraid...bzzzt...that you'd suffer...clink...unless I got you out." His robotic voice was becoming harder to hear, gaining much more static with every second that passed.

"Shh," she hushed him while pressing a hand to his mouth. "Don't speak, your voice will fade."

His eye went wide. "Data...dissolving. M-Mistress...Fi. Have to help...Mistress Fi carry...water basin. Carry...carry pumpkin soup cargo...cargo...car-cargo." His voice kept getting deeper with every word he said. It was also starting to get very distorted and hard for the female sword spirit to form coherent sentences from. "Master Shortpan...incompetant...Mis-Mistress Fi...called. Master...Gondo...G-G-Gondo...'Not a nice way to treat you-'...F-Fi, Mistress...Fi...lava pool...l-lava...in lava...save..."

"Shh, shh, shh," she urged while pressing a hand against his mouth. "It's okay, Scrapper, it's okay." She stroke the side of his face again. "Master Shortpants and I will get you back to Master Gondo to get you fixed, I promise. Just...just hang on, okay? Hang on..."

"M-Mistress Fi...'only happy...with Scrapper'...unless...got you out...bzzzzzzrt..."

"Scrapper, please...hold on." Her voice cracked as more tears ran down her face. Figuring he was on the brink of death anyway, she didn't bother turning her head. She thought it better he see her face in their last moment together than the back of her head.

She suddenly heard a gentle gasp. Her head turned in the direction of the sound and landed on Link as he gaped at her from across the room.

She smiled back down at her robotic friend. "Look, Scrapper. Master Shortpants is here. He'll make everything okay again."

"Zzzzzt...short...brrrrrrrrk...Mas...Short..."

"Fi, what happened?" Asked her master as he rushed over.

"My apologies for my absence, Master. But Ghirahim appeared and threw the sword into the lava. I suspect its magical qualities are what kept it from dissolving in the molten liquid. However, in an attempt to make the sword available to you again, I called upon Scrapper to assist my escape from the pool because I wanted to see if he could withstand its heat. You see the result," she stated glancing down worriedly at the robot in her arms.

"I see..."

"Master, please go and retrieve the Fire Dragon's part of the song. As long as I am in the same proximity as the sword, I should be fine. I apologize, but I calculate a mere 30% survival rate for Scrapper without me here to keep his subconcious focused on staying alive."

He smiled at her. "I understand, Fi. I'll be back momentarily." And with that, he grabbed the sword and ran off.

A loud whirring sound came from the small robot, effectively catching Fi's attention. "Bzzzzzzzzrk...Master...Short...whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrk...insufficient...data..."

"Scrapper, come on! Just a few moments more, just hang in there."

"Zrrrrt...Mistress...Fi...I love...you...hnnnnnnn"

She let go all the tears she tried so hard to contain. Her arms gripped him and held him close to her chest, and her forehead connected with his as she urged him to maintain all functions. "I love you too, Scrapper. Please, don't die on me. The chances that I can survive without you are less than zero, please don't die. Please, we can get you repaired if you just hang on."

His good eye strained to focus on her as he said, "Fzzzzzt... Scrapper...brrrrt...happy."

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she sensed his life maintenance beginning to give out. "Link, hurry up!" She called loudly, not bothering to use 'Master'.

Shortly after, he barged back into the room. "Okay, got the song. The Fire Dragon said that the cloud barrier should be penetrable once again."

She nodded at her dying robotic boyfriend. "He's light enough for you to carry. Let's go, quickly!"

As Link scooped the small heap of metal up from the ground, his servant vanished into his sword's handle and waited impatiently for him to get moving again.

She began to ponder what would happen to her if poor Scrapper died, and what her beloved creator would think of her when she finds out she was unable to prevent an innocent robot's death, no less was the cause of it.

Sudden realization hit her. Her creator...she was right when she said she would feel all sorts of emotions on her mission. She felt fear for Scrapper's life, anger at both herself for calling him in the first place and at him for leaping into the lava without thinking, love obviously for the robot, stress from causing so much trouble for her master, guilt for the whole scenario being her fault, sadness if the smaller robot should die, happiness and joy if he should live, nervousness for what she'd say to him, but most of all she felt moved that her master understandingly took time off from his search for his childhood friend to help revive someone he no doubt hated. Scrapper never really showed much appreciation for 'Master Shortpants'. All these emotions surged through her in one lone afternoon. She could only imagine how many would invade and run amok in her body during the rest of their quest.

"Fi?"

She practically rocketed out from the blade. "What is it, Master?"

He nodded somewhat sadly over in Gondo's direction. In front of him was a lively robot that flitted about wildly. "LD-102FG7 Scrapper, at your service, bzzzt!" It bellowed happily.

Her eyes lit up with noticable excitement. "Scrapper, you've maintained normal function!"

The small robot tilted its head in confusion. "Zzzzrt, who are you?"

She failed to hide a look of hurt. "It's me, Mistress Fi! Don't you remember me?"

"Zzzzbt, insufficient data. No recollection of a Mistress Fi in data banks. Bzzt."

"His main circuitry and memory banks were fried to a crisp," explained Gondo. "I had to replace most of his parts in order to get him working again, but he's up and running, at least. Plus I adjusted a few things so he'll stop swooning over that servant of yours and show you more respect, boy. Quite the improvement, ain't he?"

Fi couldn't take her eyes off of him. The same robot that she held and confessed her love for not an hour ago was gazing about her in mild confusion, and would never feel a single emotion towards her ever again. She could've destroyed the entire bazaar with the hate and anger that welled up inside of her, but merely flew elegantly outside. She didn't want to become as much of an emotional wreck as her counterpart.

"Fi, I'm so sorry," her master stated as he followed her out. "I had no idea what he was doing back there, otherwise I would've told him to keep Scrapper the same."

She nodded slowly. "Is there anyway to change him back to the way he was?" She asked without looking at him.

"No," he replied. "According to Gondo, he had to forcibly remove the components that made Scrapper the way he was. There's no way to repair him."

Fi could feel her heart go numb. She was just told that not only is her one true love alive and unaware of his past feelings for her, but there was also no way to restore him. She felt the ultimate sadness and betrayal strike through her heart.

'_No, I have no heart._' She thought bitterly to herslef. '_I am a machine, a robot. Though my creator claims to have installed an emotional chip within me, she is wrong by saying that it functions properly. I'm a servant to the chosen hero who feels no emotions, especially not love. Machines are incapable of loving one another. That's the way things are and the way things should be. Giving emotions and feelings to mechanical life forms; what a joke. I was made for statistics and that's the way things should be._'

"Fi? You okay?"

Her head turned slightly to look at him, the miniscule amount of hate in her eyes causing a shiver to run up her master's spine. "Fear not, Master. I am functioning normally. I apologize for making you worry." She turned her gaze back out to the sky in front of her. "And...for wasting our time with this meaningless task. I surmize you have obtained the second part of the Song of Hero, correct?"

"Indeed," he confirmed with a slight tone of caution in his voice. "Next, we have to go to Lanayru Desert and search for the final dragon."

They were both aware that Lanayru Desert had more of those robots that looked like Scrapper, but Fi pretended that it didn't matter. "Affirmative. I calculate an 85% chance that the last part of the song is there. I suggest we leave once your preparations are complete."

"Right. Fi, I know you loved Scrapper, so-"

"Incorrect, Master Link. I am a spirit of your sacred blade; a weapon. The chance that an item that slaughters monsters and is made for carnage and death could ever feel emotions is less than 5%. Even less than 3% for another mechanical beings," she stated coldly.

Link tilted his head in confusion. He knew perfectly well that when he saw her cuddling with Scrapper in the volcano, she was being affectionate. If she was capable of affection, she was capable of love. He suddenly realized that she is merely bitter due to the fact that she lost her love.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her while gently whispering, "It's okay, Fi. I know you loved him, no matter how much you try to deny it. Love is a beautiful thing, there's no shame in it unless you try to hide it."

'_Love is the cruelest of emotions. It promises eternal life with a being, other than yourself, that you can swoon over for forever. It's as worthless as sadness, hatred, joy, and all the rest of them. If humans did exactly what robots do, serve their primary function and move on to their next destination, this quest would be over by now. Heck, this quest probably wouldn't even be necessary. Emotions...what useless installments._'

Still, there was a part of her that longed to be with Scrapper. A part that willed him to suddenly remember his past feelings for her and come rushing to her with open arms. She wanted the useless feeling of love to consume the both of them and spend the rest of their life mechanisms together, yet felt even worse with the knowledge that it would never happen.

Sadness overcame her and she gently pushed Link away from her. "My apologies, Master, but it is vital for us to continue our mission. Such is the Goddess's purpose for my creation."

When all she recieved was a faint nod, she returned to the handle of his blade, slightly bitter by the fact that Her Grace had given her both a gift and a curse by granting her emotions that she couldn't live both with and without.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. It kidna sucks :/ But I feel as though there is hardly any FiXScrapper stories out there and Scrapper's feelings for Fi are quite obvious in the game. So...yeah, I decided to do a oneshot that not only shows them together, but also gives them a chance to have emotions. R+R! ;D**_


End file.
